


Lab Coats

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio comes home to find a package on the bed along with a note. Inside is his lab coat. PWP. Kink. Smut. That's pretty much it. I don't own 'em and sure don't claim 'em. Wish I could though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Coats

Horatio walked into the bedroom and stared down at the package that was sitting oh so innocently on his bed. With a small smile he opened the card that was on top and read the note written in his lover’s distinctive hand. He tilted his head to the right and opened the package, a little surprised when a white lab coat came into view. Horatio checked the note again and grinned. He had a very inventive and kinky lover.

After hanging up his suit jacket and pants on a hanger to take to the cleaners, Horatio’s blue dress shirt, undershirt, socks and underwear all went into the hamper. Then he slipped on the lab coat and settled onto the bed, feeling a little silly.

“My, Horatio, you look better in the lab coat than I remembered,” his lover said leaning up against the door jam. “It’s probably just as well you don’t wear one at the lab any more. I doubt I’d be able to get any work done. I’d just be staring at you the whole time.”

“Is that all you’re planning to do tonight?” Horatio asked, running a hand along the edge of the lab coat and down towards his groin. “Just stand there and stare at me?”

“I thought about it,” his lover grinned. “But I’d rather be a more active participant.”

Horatio’s blue eyes watched as his lover’s baggy black shirt and jeans fell to the floor. He licked his lips as he watched his lover’s pale form move across their bedroom and crawl onto the bed until the other man was hovering over him on hands and knees. The red head reached up and pulled his lover’s head down for a kiss, tangling his fingers in the messy black hair.

Speed moaned as Horatio’s tongue laved against his lip and opened his mouth welcoming his lover inside. Horatio’s free hand snuck up and wrapped around his waist and pulled Speed down so he was flush against his lover’s body and the white lab coat. Speed moaned again as his bare skin came into contact with the rough cotton of the lab coat.

“You really have a kink for this, don’t you?” Horatio asked nibbling on Speed’s right ear lobe. “Is there anyone else in the lab you have a lab coat kink for?”

“Just you,” Speed panted grinding down against Horatio. “And if you don’t do something about it right now I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.”

“I love it when you lose control,” Horatio purred running his hands along Speed’s bare back and down to his ass. He groaned as his lover surged down and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Horatio rolled them so he was on top and reached for the lube he was sure his lover would have stashed under the cushions. “Speed?”

“Did you try your pockets?” Speed asked, eyes twinkling.

Horatio sat back and stared down at his very mischievous lover. “This isn’t my coat from work, is it?” he asked as he fumbled in the pockets.

“Now why would you ask that?” Speed grinned, spreading his legs open in an invitation. 

“Because I know you, Tim,” Horatio said. He leaned down and sucked gently on the head of Speed’s leaking erection as he slipped two slick fingers into his lover’s body.

Speed’s hands came up and held Horatio’s head in place as a knowing tongue worked him softly, teasing as his lover’s fingers worked to open him and prepare him for more. Next time, and Tim swore there would be a next time with the lab coat and maybe a pair of ALS goggles too, he would prepare himself so he wouldn’t have to wait as long to feel Horatio inside him.

The red head grinned down at his lover as he ran the lube over his cock and moved into position. The pair moaned as he moved forward, slowly burying himself in his lover’s body. Speed forced his eyes open and took in the sight of his always in control lover over him wearing nothing but his lab issued lab coat. Horatio’s head was tilted back in bliss as he relished the feel of Speed’s body around him and Tim had to swallow a few times to make his voice work.

“Horatio.”

Horatio’s eyes cracked open and he leaned down enough to brace his weight against the mattress and thrust. Speed cried out at the angle and his legs came up to wrap around his lover’s waist. Horatio set a slow rhythm to drive Speed as crazy as possible and leaned in to kiss him. Speed’s fingers tangled in Horatio’s red hair and held him in place as long as possible, breaking apart only for the brief seconds it took to get more air.

“Tim,” Horatio moaned into his lover’s mouth. His thrusts sped up and started to become more erratic. Speed managed to worm a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his own cock, stroking as close to in time with the thrusts as he could.

Speed’s body tensed up, the pressure pulling Horatio into his own climax and the lover’s collapsed together, the lab coat covering both of them. Finally Speed found the strength to lean up and kiss Horatio’s cheek.

“That is your lab coat from work,” he said. “And it has to be back by tomorrow.” 

“Speed,” Horatio moaned, burying his face against his lover’s neck.


End file.
